Troca de Corpos
by Carla Hikaru-chan
Summary: uma coisa acontece. O quê? Miroku e Inuyasha trocaram de corpos? Só lendo pra saber XDDD tenham pena de mim TT Cap 02 on line o xDD
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna!!!!!

to com outra fanfic aqui, tomara que gostem e eu n teria conseguido fazer sem a minha melhor ajudante e amiga s2-aNgEL-ChAn e DaRK-SAmA- s2. Obridgada

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo TROCA DE CORPOS oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia estava lindo, pássaros cantando, flores desabrochando, um silencio que...

- O quê? COMO PÔDE ACONTECER ISSO????????????????????

- Inuyasha se acalme...

...quer dizer, quase silencio.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam descansando à beira de um riacho e Inuyasha berrou a plenos pulmões:

- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME SE EU TROQUEI DE CORPO COM VOCÊ???

- Isso não estava em nossos planos, não precisa ficar MAIS **(N/A: olha a ênfase no "mais") **estressado do que você ja é inuyasha...

- CALE A SUA BOCA MALDITO MONGE!!

Isso mesmo. Inuyasha estava à procura de Naraku, quando se encontraram com um velho youkai feiticeiro. Ele estava também à procura de Naraku, e queria ficar

no grupo deles, pois percebeu que eles eram fortes. Mas inuyasha recusou brutalmente e o monge também, então foram punidos com um dia de corpos trocados, e

que extamente meia noite eles trocariam de volta, mas hoje seria o dia de lua nova o que significa que...

- Monge... Não se atreva a sair com meu corpo por aí, pra tentar ficar com alguma mulher, ou você não estará vivo pra contar para

seus filhos!! **(N/A: e ele algum dia vai ter um? Do jeito q é mulherengo, vai perder a Sango... T.T) **Inuyasha disse em um tom ameaçador:

-E o pior de tudo, é q aquele velho safado falou para não contarmos à ninguém o que aconteceu, pois ele ira prolongar o MEU sofrimento ficando nesse seu corpo !!!

- Também não precisa falar assim... Admite, eu sou mais bonito do que você... hehehe

- O QUE????????Ta me tirando ou o quê?

- Calma, calma... Mas como vamos fazer pras meninas não saberem...?

- Vamos ter que tentar agir normalmente, mas elas poderão sentir muita diferença em nossos comportamentos. Vamos dizer a elas que não conseguimos achar rastro nenhum do Naraku..

Miroku e Inuyasha voltaram até a aldeia de Kaede, onde encontraram Sango treinando com Kirara e Kagome brincando com Shippou...

-Inuyasha!!! - Kagome exclamou feliz ao ver o Hanyou, correndo até ele e o abraçando... – Por que demorou?Vocês se machucaram? Aconteceu Alguma coisa??

-Oh! K-chan! – Inuyasha, err... Digo.. Miroku... Ia apalpar os dotes traseiros da garota quando o monge que na verdade era o hanyou lhe deu um pisão no pé...

-_Nem pense nisso_... – o hanyou no corpo do monge sussurrou entre os dentes...

-Miroku!! – Sango exclamou correndo até os três outros amigos... Abraçando o corpo do monge em seguida... Este não fez nada...

-Miroku? Você está bem?...

- Nem apalpou a Sango-chan... – Shippou disse chegando perto piscando várias vezes...

-Eu... Eu só estou cansado... Nós não achamos nenhum rastro do Naraku..

-Nenhunzinho? – Kagome indagou parando de abraçar o corpo do hanyou...

-É... Vamos Mi... Err.. Inuyasha! – o monge pegou o outro pelo pulso e o puxou para dentro de uma cabana...

Na cabana...

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? Não está agindo como eu agiria Miroku!

-Mas... Quando ela me abraçou... Estava quase pedindo para eu passar a mão... E você também não em interpreta bem...

-Ahn? Como não?

-Você nem passou a mão na Sango... Como quer ser igual a mim?

-Mas eu não vou passar a mão em ninguém!E eu não quero ser igual a VOCÊ!!

-Pois trate de passar... Eu agora vou dar um passeio com a kagomezinha!

-Se tocar uma dessas suas mãos nela... Eu te mato.. OUVIU?

-Ha-Hai...

Kagome e Sango foram para a beira de um riacho para conversarem:

- K- chan, você não achou o Miroku estranho? ele nem tentou passar a mão em mim...

- E o Inuyasha então? eu percebi que o moroku-kun pisou no pé dele...Sera que o Inuyasha ia...

-K- chan?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Que é isso K- chan????não grite desse jeito!!

- E se..e se... e se o Inuyasha e o Miroku -kun trocaram de corpos por causa de um feitiço de um youkai horrivel enquanto eles procuravam o Naraku e esse youkai proibiu eles de contarem pra gente senão iria prolongar o sofrimento deles na troca de corpos??????

- O.o ''' . K- chan, vc está bem? acho q não está dormindo direito...

- É mesmo?

- Isso está fora de questão...vai que o miroku levou um fora tãão horrivel que desisitiu de ir atras de mulheres? **( N/A: I-M-P-O-S-S-Í-V-E-L T.T) **

- Hum..vamos fazer uma coisa sango-chan...

- O que?

- Vamos vigia-los o dia todos, mas claro, sem deixar eles verem

- Claro né sango chan #¬¬'#

- Er...certo, então vamos voltar pra cabana!

- Vamos!

**N**a cabana de Kaede

- Chegamos!!

- K-chan!! - Miroku /inuyasha ia abraçar a kagome quando tropeçou em algumas "coisa" e caiu

- Ahhh, go..gomenasai Inuyasha , eu não vi o seu pé - Inuyasha estava se matando rir por dentro, ao mesmo tempo estava irritado por ter pedido "desculpas".

- Não foi nada _Miroku_.

- Er... gente estamos aqui

-K-chan, eu..

-Inuyasha, você está bem? Por que está me chamando de "k-chan" sendo q seu lema é me chamar de bruxa ou algo mais baixo?

Nessa hora Inuyasha/miroku levanta e fala aos pulmões:

- PARA COM ISSO , SUA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!

- #todos# O.O

- Kagome (N/A: esse é o miroku no corpo do inu) não ligue para esse monge , vamos comigo até a floresta?

- O.O #reação do Inuyasha/miroku

- Inuyasha, vamos comigo até la fora, que te falar um negocio muito _importante._

- S-s-iim, mi-miroku...

Nessa hora kagome, sango não entenderam nada, mas foram lá espiar eles...

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER COM A KAGOME SEU PERVERTIDO???? - disse (N/A: gritou TT) inuyasha/ miroku

- Nada, inuyasha, mas eu só quero dar um passeiozinho com a k-chan, só isso #fazendo cara de santo#

- Você sabe que não podemos sair daqui enquanto o feitiço não passar, e eu não quero que você chegue à menos de 10 metros da kagome...ou eu _te mato._

_-_ C-erto, inuyasha...

- Eu não acredito que é isso o tempo todo - disse sango pasma

- Certo, então o Miroku quer me convidar pra sair hein?huhuhuhuhu...

- K-chan?

- Eu tenho um plano...hehe

Continua...

gente, essa é a segunda fic q eu posto aqui, a primeira n ta andando, pois alem de estar esgotada de inspiração, ninguem manda rewview T.T

até pra critiar, ssnif, sinf...

KISSUS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	2. Como é que é?

**Legenda **

**inuyasha/miroku inuyasha no corpo do miroku**

**genteee**

**gomeeeeeeeen pela demora, mas eu tava sem tempo..como sempre T.T**

**miroku/inuyasha miroku no corpo do inuyasha  
**

**" pensamento "**

**no capitulo anterior**

**- eu tenho um plano hehehe**

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo troca de corpos OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- mas no que você ta pensando k-chan?

- Sango-chan...vamos fazer assim: vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada, mas vamos agir invertidamente também.

- Como assim? O.o

- é simples: você finge ser eu e eu finjo ser você

- # ¬¬ #

- ta, ta...então vamos...

nessa hora eles viram os dois vindo na direção da cabana, então elas se apressaram e entraram correndo.

- K- chan!

- Sim mi...er...Inu-kun

- Não chame ele de inu-kun!!!! ò.ó''' - falou Miroku/inuyasha a plenos pulmões

- todos. #O.O#

- Miroku , você está bem...?- perguntou sango se segurando pra não rir...

- k-chan, vamos comigo até a floresta, quero lhe contar uma coisa (N/A: ihhhhhhh..o q será?)

- er...mi...inuyasha? O q vc quer me falar..? Não pode ser na frente de todos, ou é algo encabulador?

- #T.T#

- ...

- vamos...

Ele (N/A: o miroku no corpo do inu) pegou a mão de kagome e a levou floresta a dentro...

- o q estamos esperando ?? ò.ó

- sango?

- vamos atras delesss!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- I...inu..yasha, o q vai fazer...?

- eu..? nada k-chan, quero apenas contemplar a bela noite com vc

- ihh...mas vc n esqueceu q está na forma humana?

nos podemos nos encontrar com um youkai malefico , q devora entranhas humanas e q...

- kagome... menos #'''#

Nessa hora, apareceu um youkai gigante, horrivel, e que tava com fome...

- QUERO COMIDAAAAAAAAAAA... QUERO ENTRANHAR HUMANASS!

- reação da kagome: "eu n disse..." T.T

- reação do mi/inuyasha: "pq q isso só acontece comigo?''''

eles correram pra dentro de uma caverna la perto, enquanto o youkai ia embora (N/A: n quero por luta... )

até que...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-essa voz n é da sango?? perguntou o miroku/inuyasha **(cara TT esse negocio cansa ...vo colocar abreviado, inu/mir e mir/inu xDD)**

- nossa...o que sera que aconteceu???

-vamos ver!

eles saíram da caverna, e viram sango e miroku **(N/A: inu/mir xD)** lutando **(tentando xD) **contra aquele youkai...

- Miroku, eu preciso falar com vocêêê!!

- inuyasha?

- venha comigo...

os dois foram atras de uma arvores para se falarem

- mas que folgados k-chan...¬¬

-é msm T.T...nos deixaram sozinhas pra acabar com o youkai..e eles ali, de conversinha..

- MENINAS, AGUENTEM FIRME PQ JA ESTAMOS INDO AÍ!!!! - gritou o miroku **( N/A: n preciso dizer q é o inuyasha né? xDD). **miroku...como eu faço pra usar esses seus poderes ????????

- HAHAHAHA..o grande e todo poderoso inuyasha ta querendo ajudinha ..HAHAHA

nessa hora pode-se ouvir um som se um soco...e muito bem dado.

- meninos..vcs estão... - sango tentou falar

antes dela terminar de falar, o youkai começou a sugar o ar pra dentro do seu corpo , levando tudo a sua volta...e como ela estava distraída, estava sendo levada

-SANGO!! - gritou inuyasha

- sangoo! - kagome falou

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

continua

sei, sei ta curtinho

mas eu tava sem tempo, então n queria deixa-los na expectativa (como eu sou cruel auhaumahuamhuaa)

e me desculpem os erros e letra minusculas..é q eu to com probleminha no meu teclado '''

kissus :

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


End file.
